Drops of Jupiter
by SilverRay
Summary: Usagi centered. One hundred years ago she disappeared on a journey only to return to Mirkwood as a human. Life has changed for every one and not all hearts belong as they once did, torn by the sea.


I don't know why the top is all messed up. Gomen. Usagi centered.  
  
Drops of Jupiter  
  
  
  
**  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
**  
  
She took a step, walking among the trees, glancing his way, letting him know she could see him. A smile lingered upon her face. He had never seen anyone as happy it her it seemed. The golden haired girl tucked a strand of her long hair behind her human ears. He climbed up a tree, watching her as she walked. She soon disappeared into the trees where he couldn't see her any longer. He stared where she had disappeared to. He had never seen anything like her upon his whole life.  
  
softly.  
  
**  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
**  
  
The little elven babies laughed and screamed as the golden haired girl chased after them. Their mothers smiled, talking in hushed tones, shaking their heads at their babies antics. They each murmured that soon their little babies would be tall and dignified elves and they should let them live as they do now. The human girl laughed and fell back as a small blonde haired elf pushed her down. The other's soon gathered around, laughing and giggling with the human girl. She was just like a happy summer day but when she walked among the trees, there would be that far off look of melancholy thoughts and distant memories. Although she could laugh and smile like any elven baby, she could be as wise and aged as the oldest elf.  
  
**  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
**  
  
"Thranduil-san!" the golden haired girl cried, lifting up her dress to run better. The thick white material showed her ankles as she lifted it and he turned his gaze the other way, his father shook his head a smile upon his aged features. "Thranduil-san! When I yell your name like that you're supposed to stop and wait not make me run another five miles!"  
  
"Amaurëa (new day, dawn) forgive me. How do you fair this lovely day?" the king asked, elven mirth hidden within his eyes.  
  
"I'm good!" the girl chirped. The king shook his head. "But please! Stop calling me Amaurëa! Usagi, just Usagi is fine."  
  
"Amaurëa," Usagi glared at the Legolas. He smiled and chuckled. "May I speak to you alone?"  
  
The golden haired girl glanced at Thranduil. He nodded. The much older elf began walking off once more. The golden haired girl cocked her head to the side and stared at the elf. "Come with me," he said softly. Legolas began walking once more and she stumbled to follow after him.  
  
**  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
**  
  
He led her to a small clearing in the trees. He motioned her to sit down on the soft undergrowth. She did as she was bidden and he sat down next to her. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"You disappeared for over a hundred years and return to us as a mortal. Why?"  
  
"You want to know of my journey?"  
  
The elf caught his face in his hands and brought his lips close to her ear. "It's been so long without you." His lips drifted across her cheek. "Amaurëa, why?"  
  
"To save a girl from a cruel destiny."  
  
**  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
**  
  
Legolas, there are more worlds, more Earths than just Middle-Earth. There are thousands of beautiful worlds out there. It must seem cruel doesn't it? I took her soul from her body, laid it to rest, to await rebirth, and then I took her place. I became Tsukino Usagi. Her soul didn't want to bear such a destiny. It couldn't have. She would have died. So I bore her destiny. I left Middle Earth and went to Earth, to become Tsukino Usagi.  
  
**  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
**  
  
"Did you…did you fall in love with a mortal?" he questioned softly, hiding the fear burning within him. She closed her eyes, a silent tear trailing down her cheek. He drew back before pressing his lips to the offending tear. "Did you?"  
  
"I…"  
  
'Legolas, must you pry?'  
  
**  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
 **  
  
He stared at her, the golden haired girl laughing as if she was a baby still. Playing among the smallest elves in Mirkwood and East Lórien. He could hear her beautiful laughter from where he stood. She never told him but those tears shed in that clearing spoke millions of words to him. Who was that mortal she fell in love with? Could he have changed her so much? She gave up her immortality and heart to another. What would she say if he said his heart no longer belonged in Mirkwood or Middle Earth?  
  
**  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
**  
  
She glanced his way, knowing he was watching her, trying to make sense of the human emotions she picked up. She turned away to look at the small elven baby tugging at the bottom of her dress. "Amaurëa," the child cried. Ten years old, so young but on earth aging quickly. "Amaurëa tell us a story. Please? One of your journey."  
  
"Have I told you of the Moon Princess?" she asked. The babies shook their heads and gathered close to hear her story. "Once upon a time, long ago and far away across the stars there was a princess of the moon and the prince of the Earth…on the moon-"  
  
"Was the moon like Mirkwood?"  
  
"Were you the princess?"  
  
"Was Prince Legolas the prince?"  
  
The golden haired girl said nothing for a long moment. "No we weren't and they weren't." She smiled for the children and they creased their foreheads not understanding. "The princess' name was Serenity and the prince's name was Endymion. One day…"  
  
**  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
**  
  
The golden haired girl sat in front of the window staring out it. He stood in the shadows, hoping that she would see him. She had this strangest contraption connected to her ears. A faraway look was in her eyes and he watched as a silent tear trailed down her cheeks.  
  
Usagi.  
  
The golden haired girl sat up, waken up in the deepest of night. A mirror image of her stood in the middle of the room. "Who…who are you?" the small golden haired girl asked. She stared at the taller version of her. There were two main differences between the two. The taller one was well taller and had pointed ears. The other was small and her ears were human.  
  
"My name is Amaurëa," slowly she walked towards the girl. "I am you, you upon a different world. Your destiny awaits you Usagi, but will you be able to embrace it?"  
  
"Destiny?"  
  
"Your destiny Usagi. Your soul was calling for me to aid you." The smaller girl stared at the elf, confusion blurring her eyes. "Your soul does not want this destiny."  
  
"And you want to take it on?" the girl questioned in her native Japanese. The elf couldn't understand or speak her language and they communicated perfectly. She just knew what the elf was saying.  
  
The elf nodded. "Your soul would be at ease if I took upon your destiny. But Usagi, what do you wish for?"  
  
"…nothing more really. Well to be graceful and smart so Ikuko-mama doesn't yell at me all the time and a super cute boyfriend…"  
  
"Usagi this is serious. For me to accept your destiny you must…die. Your spirit will pass on and await the time to be reborn. I will loose your body and my spirit will pass to yours. Do you want this?"  
  
To die? The girl seemed less cheerful. The elf watched her mirror image, her soul in this world. She was so different and at one point in the world of time they were the same person. "I…I don't know."  
  
The elf smiled. "It must be a hard decision, to lay your soul to death."  
  
The golden haired girl didn't say anything. To die? What would it be like? Would it hurt? What would happen to Shingo? What about Kenji-papa and Ikuko- mama. Naru! What about Naru? She was afraid but this person, this creature seemed to reassure her, just standing there waiting patiently. She swallowed and made up her mind. "I guess…but. You won't change…me will you? You'll still act like me and be like me…right?"  
  
"Usagi I am you."  
  
"Then…then I guess I pass my destiny to you."  
  
The elf took a step towards the girl. She leaned down and whispered a few words to herself. She pressed her lips to the girl's forehead. 'We are Serenity.'  
  
**  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
**  
  
Her journey must have been extraordinary though. Most likely more than his. The world she disappeared to changed her so much. A hundred years without her. It was the darkest times of his life. But now that he had her back it was wonderful again. But her heart belonged to another. He wanted her to be his again, his and his alone. He wanted everything to be the way it was before she left. But he wondered, although he didn't want to know, what the man she fell for was like.  
  
**  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
**  
  
"Legolas what is wrong?" his father questioned, stepping into the room. The elven prince looked up at his father before turning to stare out the window again. "You've been like this for the past few days."  
  
He said nothing. His father stood, patiently waiting. Finally he asked, "What's wrong with Amaurëa? She says she is Usagi, to call her Usagi…where has she gone that would change her to who she is now?"  
  
Thranduil said nothing. "You still love her," he stated.  
  
The younger elf said nothing in reply. His father waited once more. "Of course I do. But to have lost her to a mortal…" his voice trailed off. "I wish for her to return to my arms."  
  
"Did I ever tell you a story of a man who never tried to do anything, the one who feared of losing? Where would that man be if he took one risk?"  
  
Legolas spun around to face his father only to see him walking away out the door. After a moment he sighed and turned to stare out the window once more. "Amaurëa…Usagi…"  
  
**  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
**  
  
'Mamo-chan!'  
  
''Tuxedo Kamen!'  
  
'Endymion'  
  
A human…she hid her face in her hands. She would admit, in her past lifetime she loved him. Her human spirit who she had passed on had loved him when they still shared a body, twelve lifetimes ago for her. But a human. For her to fall in love with a human as an elf? And then…she gave up her life as an elf to save the soul of her human side. What was she thinking the whole time?  
  
"Amaurëa…" she closed her eyes. Not now.  
  
She turned her head to face him. "What is it?" she asked softly, not really in the mood to speak with him. She couldn't turn him away though, her heart wouldn't allow it. Yes, she decided, she still loved him.  
  
"Amaurëa, why did you leave?" he questioned. The elf stepped closer to her, he didn't try to conceal his footsteps. "Why did you leave?" His arms wrapped around her, trapping her where she sat. She didn't mind though and leaned into his embrace just like she always did. "Why did you fall in love with a human?"  
  
The girl didn't reply, letting him brush her long wavy golden hair away from her face. "Because I loved him, thousands of years ago." Legolas waited for her to continue. "And my soul still loves him." She felt him stiffen but continued. "But now…my heart is unsure and confused. I loved him until he passed on…but I always loved you ever since I departed. I'm not sure what to do."  
  
**  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
**  
  
"Then…" the elf swallowed, unsure himself of what to do. "Then do what you wish. I shall not pry anymore." He drew back and the girl spun around to caught his arm in her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, fear open in her voice.  
  
He turned to face her once more. Their eyes met, her eyes had changed but her face, her long golden hair, everything else was still the same. He leaned closer and he listened with the keen hearing she had no longer as her breath caught. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, a soft gasp escaped her lips and he gently wrapped his arms around her. It was always supposed to be like this. For her to be his, and his alone. For her to always be with him no matter where he went. If only…if only she had never left and then maybe it would still have been just like this. Just the way it was supposed to. He pulled away. "I still think of you." He drew away and disappeared leaving her confused with tears burning in her eyes.  
  
**  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
**  
  
"Where did he go?" Usagi asked, leaning against the doorway as she spoke to Thranduil.  
  
"To Ithilien, he lives there with his dwarf friend," Usagi wrinkled her nose the slightest bit, "Faramir, son of Denethor, and Éowyn, lady of Rohan." Sunlight filtered through the windows, letting in the beautiful painted pictures of the trees through for all to see. "It is there he lives."  
  
"No longer beneath the trees of Mirkwood?" Usagi questioned.  
  
He shook his head gravely. "No more…his heart belongs not beneath a tree anymore but something far and distant."  
  
Usagi said nothing. Silence…his heart was far away. She stood quietly thinking of what she had heard of the gods and their tales. If an elf laid his eyes upon the ocean, his heart will desire no more. She moaned in misery.  
  
**  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
**  
  
He sat waiting. Waiting for what? The slim thought, no dream, that someone would want him and come to this place to find him. Who? The elf who became human. Usagi was her name now. A soul once whole split in two, where the one who became elf was stronger. Amaurëa. He smiled, faint and distant memories of when they were but small babies running through the forests.  
  
He wondered, and was angry, at the mortal who was able to catch her eye and heart. He thought about it for a moment. Was it anger? Or something else? Jealousy? Hatred? His dwarf friend chatted with him, speaking rapidly and after a moment he slowed his speech and then halted it. "Legolas…what's wrong now? You've been acting all queer since you came back from Mirkwood. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," his voice distant as he stared into nothing.  
  
"You really want to sail across that sea don't you?" Gimli shook his head.  
  
Legolas sat up a little straighter at the word. To get away from Middle Earth and sail across the sea! What a prospect. To forget Usagi, to go on a voyage. To see the sea he always longed to see.  
  
   
  
**  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
**  
  
"REI-CHAN! You're SO MEAN!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, we'll always be together, ne? Me, you…Chibi Usa?"  
  
"WAI! Food! Mako-chan you're the greatest!"  
  
"Believe in me."  
  
**  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
**  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama…"  
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
  
"The only time I can hear his voice is on the answering machine! Mamo- chan…doushite?"  
  
**  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
**  
  
Mamoru is gone, and it's just me and myself now. No Chibi Usa, no senshi, just me…demo…Mirkwood.  
  
**   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
**  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The elf looked up. There standing beneath the tree was a familiar face. He sat up from the shade of the cave, a grey frame of a ship beside him.  
  
"You're planning to leave aren't you?"  
  
"Not until Elendil passes on."  
  
Usagi said nothing and nodded, idly fiddled with her golden hair streaked with silvery white. "Are you…aging?" the elf asked.  
  
She looked up. "Aging?"  
  
"Humans, when they age…their hair turns white." Usagi said nothing. "You're human now…and you'll die one day."  
  
The golden haired girl said nothing. "I don't know if I can die." The elf raised an eyebrow, a immortal human? "I guess I'll tell you of my journey."  
  
She began speaking of her encounter with Tsukino Usagi, placing her soul to rest, and taking her body, taking the role of Tsukino Usagi. The elf sat beside her listening intently to her story. When she drew towards the end as queen of a place called Crystal Tokyo, tears began to stream down her face. She told him of the deaths of her new found friends and eventually…her husband.  
  
The elf said nothing. Only a hundred years and she had lost everything she had on that planet. "Why do you think that you are immortal?" the elf asked.  
  
"Before I left…the Ginzuishou became part of me. Remember I told you of Cosmos who aided me in destroying the Cauldron?" the elf nodded. "She was from the future, the future me. I don't have the Ginzuishou any more. If it became part of me than I would be immortal once more."  
  
**  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
**  
  
"Did you love Earth?"  
  
"As much as I love Mirkwood. I always loved Earth, in my first rebirth I loved the Earth as much as the Moon. It has always been my duty to protect Earth. It still is my duty and I still love Earth."  
  
**  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
**  
  
"So you came back to Mirkwood when they died. Did you ever think of Mirkwood while you were on Earth?"  
  
"Of course. My heart always belong beneath the trees of Mirkwood."  
  
"What about…me?"  
  
**  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
**  
  
She didn't reply for a long time. "What about your heart? It lies no longer beneath the trees of Mirkwood does it? You're building a boat."  
  
"My heart belongs to the sea…" he replied softly.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" she questioned. He gazed at her confused. "Forgive me for leaving Mirkwood and falling in love with a mortal…and bearing his child."  
  
**  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
**  
  
"Yes."  
  
**  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
**  
  
"To sail across the sea. Now that I think of it, I don't believe I've ever been on a boat…not an ocean voyage at least."  
  
"None of us have."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Are you sure you know what we're doing?"  
  
The elf smiled. "No. But hopefully we'll make it west and if we don't, it would never matter. Friends upon the company of friends is all that truly matters."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Together until the stars claim us."  
  
She nodded slowly and beneath her breath she whispered, "Sarabada, minna- chan." She opened up her hand and a crystal fell from her hand into the water. "This is my destiny now."  
  
**  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
**  
  
:End: 


End file.
